


"falling" for you

by beebebeebebebebebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Based on that one Tiktok trend, first work woooooo, skeppy - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebebeebebebebebee/pseuds/beebebeebebebebebee
Summary: That one falling trend on Tiktok, but Skeppy and Bad.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	"falling" for you

Skeppy was familiar with running for his life. He had done it a few times before, for reasons such as playing Manhunt with Technoblade. Running from Bad when he was angry. All in good fun. But what he wasn't familiar with running from the Dream Team for real. Ducking under a vine, he could hear heavy breathing and quick footsteps behind him. He was hyperaware of the cliffside up ahead, planning where to go. He didn't have many options. He could try to juke them somehow. Maybe getting to the cliff and punching one, or climbing up a tree and jumping over them. He could also jump off the cliff and hope to God there was water or vines to catch. There wasn't many other options. 

He was a solid 50 feet in front of them, giving him a second to look at the cliff view. It was high enough for him not to know if he would survive. He felt himself get more anxious as he looked down. turning around, he slowly put his hands up. "Where are you planning to go now?" Dream smirked, taking a step closer to Skeppy. "You're cornered, how do you plan to get out now?" Sapnap cackled, lighting a match. Skeppy paused. "Oh no.. you got me," Skeppy smiled, "I can't believe it. I ran so far, for nothing." Dream stepped closely as Skeppy suddenly stepped back, falling off the cliff. 

"WHAT THE FUCK-" "DID HE JUST..." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

A blur of red and black flashed by and Skeppy was gone. Flapping his wings to stay in the air, Bad made sure his grip on the younger boy was tight while in the air. "You didn't need to save me. You don't always need to do that," Skeppy pouted. Chuckling, Bad loosened his grip on Skeppy playfully, "Oh really? Then I could just drop you right now if you wanted." "No! NO, don't do that I'm sorry!" Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad tighter, trying to make sure he wouldn't fall. After that, it was silent for awhile. 

"Does this mean I technically fell for you?" "Geppy shut up-"


End file.
